pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kick, Punch, Badge!
This is the ninth episode of Zach's Kanto Journey. Plot Zach and Kevin are leaving the Pokemon Center, Bulbasaur standing between them, and walking towards a large dojo. Zach: We're almost at the gym... Kevin: You can't be NERVOUS. I mean, you've got an epic team! Bulbsaur: Bulba... Zach: Sure, I guess. Zach and Kevin both walk into the Dojo, and see a dozen black-belted karatemen all beating on their punching bags. Kevin: Whoa.... That's a LOT of Blackbelts. Zach: Yeah... The man from yesterday approaches them, a smile on his face. Man: Ah, Zachary, how kind of you to follow up on my offer. I am Sensei Dojan. Zach: Cool. So, you ready? Dojan: Of course I am. But, we have a few special rules. Zach: And they are...? Dojan: Nobody must be in here to view our match. Zach nods at Kevin, and Kevin sighs, then walks out. Zach: Anything else? Dojan: It will be a three on three battle, but it will be done in quick rounds. Zach: Rounds? Dojan: Each round, we will have our Pokemon fight, then we return them. Three rounds. Best two out of three wins the match. Zach: Interesting.... Let's do this! Dojan: Good. Now, Machop, your time has come! Dojan flings his Poke Ball into the air, and a Machop hops out quickly, then slams into the ground, and casually stands up. Zach: Scyther, we got this! Zach throws his Poke Ball towards the center of the arena, where Scyther instantly flies out, and lands with ease on the floor, then eyes Machop with contempt. Scyther: Scy? Referee: BEGIN! Dojan: Go Machop, Mach Punch! Machop flies towards Scyther with far more speed than expected, and quickly punches Scyther, then jumps over him. Scyther: SCY, SCYTHER! Zach: Come on Scyther, Aerial Ace! Scyther flies towards Machop, malice gleaming in his eyes. Dojan: Like I thought! Zach: What are you- Dojan: Machop, Stone Edge! Machop slams his fists into the ground rapidly, and a flurry of stones fly straight towards Scyther, knocking him into the wall. Zach: Scyther! Dojan: Now, Mega Kick! Machop flies towards Scyther, his foot glowing white. Scyther begins to fly away from the wall, and Machop swings his leg, causing his foot to connect right with Scyther's lower jaw, and Scyther spins onto the ground. Zach: Scyther, come on, get up! Scyther: Scy.... Sc-Scy... Scyther struggles to get up, but collapses almost immediately. Referee: Scyther is unable to battle, the winner is Machop! Zach: Return, Scyther... You did well. Dojan: Come on back, Machop! You did exceptional! Dojan and Zach retrieve their respective Pokemon. Referee: Next Round, begin! Zach: Haunter, I need your assistance! Dojan: Hitmonlee, show me your strength! They both throw their Poke Balls, which collide in mid-air. As the collide, the Poke Balls open, and their respective Pokemon come out, and Hitmonlee lands easily on the ground. Dojan: Blaze Kick! Hitmonlee leaps into the air, flames quickly swirling around his left leg. He comes crashing down, and Haunter seemingly vanishes right before Hitmonlee can connect his blow. Hitmonlee lands on the ground, and uses his left leg to quickly flip back, onto encounter Haunter mid-flip. Zach: Now Haunter! Hypnosis! Haunter's eyes glaze over with a blue aura, and Hitmonlee begins to stoop, and slowly collapses into a dreamless sleep. Referee: Hitmonlee is unable to battle due to sleep! The winner is Haunter! Zach and Dojan retrieve their respective Pokemon, both of them grinning widely. Dojan: For a minute I was worried I would beat you too easily and not even have a third round with you. Zach: I never had a doubt I'd win that round. Now I'm gonna win the third round just as quickly! Dojan: No so sure about that, kid. Referee: Choose your next Pokemon! Zach: Let's do this, Mankey! Dojan: I believe in you, Machamp! Zach and Dojan both send out their Pokemon, and Machamp glares at Mankey darkly. Zach: A Machamp!? Dang, I've only seen those on the Ultimate Pokemon Battles Network! Dojan: Truly? Then this will be quite a round. Referee: Round Three, BEGIN! Dojan: Machamp, lead off with a Cross Chop! Machamp runs at Mankey quickly, and brings all four hands into an x-formation, and slices at Mankey. Zach: Now Mankey, dodge it! Mankey leaps over Machamp easily, but is yanked back by a pull on his tail. Dojan: Come on Machamp, Seismic Toss! Machamp twirls Mankey, then flings him in an underhand throw through the ceiling, and Mankey goes up a few more feet, before landing on the ground right in front of Machamp. Zach: Mankey, get up! The Referee watches the scene expectantly, having seen the ending of all of Machamp's battles far too often. Suddenly, a small shape darts from the dust, and to Zach's side of the field. Zach: Mankey! Dojan: He's conscious!? Machamp: Macha.... Dojan: No matter! Use Quad-Punch! Zach: Quad-Punch?! Machamp's four hands begin to glow. One of them glows a pale white, while another glows a bright red with flames around it. Another one glows yellow with electricity flowing off of it, while the last one glows a very pale blue with ice forming around it. Zach: Mega Punch, Thunder Punch, Fire Punch, AND Ice Punch at the same time?! Dojan: Yes! Go Machamp, finish him off! Zach: Mankey, just try to avoid it! Mankey tries to jump over Machamp, but the fists are too fast, and Mankey barely dodges Mega Punch, while Ice Punch connects solidly onto Mankey's body, and Mankey is sent flying into the wall. Zach: Come on Mankey, we can do this! Dojan: Stone Edge, let's go! Machamp slams the ground rapidly, causing a large flurry of stones to fly at Mankey, and Mankey's eyes quickly widen. Zach: MANKEY!!! Mankey suddenly focuses intensely on the rocks, then leaps from the wall, jumping off of each stone. Dojan: No, that's not possible! Mankey quickly reaches Machamp, and one of his hands glows a bright white. Zach: Karate Chop? But that won't- Dojan: That's not Karate Chop! That's Brick Break! Zach stares in amazement as Mankey quickly lands two Brick Breaks on Machamp's head, then jumps away as the Machamp activates Quad-Punch. Zach: Mankey, you can do this! Mankey looks towards Machamp, and runs towards him, both fists glowing white. Dojan: Counter!? How many moves will this Mankey learn?! Mankey grabs two of Machamp's hands, and slams them into the opposing Pokemon's face, while kicking the other two away. Mankey then jumps back, and both Pokemon are breathing hard. Zach: Time for one final burst. Dojan: I'm ready. Zach: AERIAL ACE! Dojan: CROSS CHOP! Both Pokemon activate their respective moves, and they hurl themselves at each other. Right before they hit, a large cloud of dust covers the battlefield from their speed, and they hear a small thud as a Pokemon hits the ground. Referee: And, the winner is.... The dust clears, revealing Mankey standing, and Machamp face down on the floor, unconscious. Referee: MANKEY! Zach: YES! Dojan: But how?! Referee: The most likely outcome was that Mankey hopped over Machamp, and landed his attack from behind, which would mean he dodged Machamp's attack while also landing a direct attack. Dojan: Remarkable. Simply remarkable... Zach: Good match, Dojan. Dojan smiles at him, and hands him a badge that's in the shape of a black boxing glove with flames around it. Zach, meanwhile, returns Mankey quickly. Dojan: That is the Clobber Badge. Looks like you're almost done with your journey. Zach smiles. Zach: Almost. Not quite. Dojan: Good luck, Zachary. Zach: Thanks. Zach runs out, and Kevin instantly bombards him with questions. Kevin: How was it? What Pokemon did you use? Did you win? Did you lose? Did you- Zach: It was epic, I used Scyther, Haunter, and Mankey, yes, no, don't ask another question till we're at the Pokemon Center. Kevin: Okay... The End Category:Episodes